Silver and the Nuzlocke part one: Kanto
by Aquamarine Rock Lion
Summary: Silver, a boy who has just turned ten and gets a boat ticket to go to Kanto. Silver, goes on a Nuzlocke journey through Kanto and may discover something in the process. Sorry for the bad summary, Rated T for language. Hope you read and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in anyway.

* * *

It was May 3rd, 2011. Silver was on his PC when his 'friend' Gold came running into his room.

"Silver! It's the day! The day we train and travel together at last! Johoto's gonna be great, huh? Tons of Pokemon, gyms, everything we've always dreamed of! Are you ready!" Gold said to him. Silver sighed and turned to Gold.

"Here's the thing. I got a ticket to the S.S. Magikarp. I'm starting my journey in Kanto!" Silver said, happily. Gold's face said it all: he was upset at Silver's decision. "Don't worry Gold, we'll see each other someday. I promise."

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. I gotta go, though. I need to get first pick. Bye, and good luck, my friend." Gold said, rushing to the Lab.

Silver grabbed his pre-packed bag and running shoes, and then he walked down stairs. "Mom?" Silver asked as he turned into the next room.

"Oh! Silver, i got coupons online for you. Free potions from any Pokemart you happen to find yourself in. Only three and it's a one time use, but it's still good. Here's your boat ticket." Silver's mother said walking up to him. "I can't believe your already ten." She pulled him into a hug. "Good luck Silver, I love you."

"Thank you mom. I promise I'll call you on the PC's at the Poke Centers when I can. I love you too." Silver said.

The drive to the peer was a long one, with Silver and his mom constantly talking, trying to ignore the looming notion that he's going to leave her. What she didn't know was what Silver had in store.

As Silver waved from the S.S. Magikarp, which turned out to be a pretty decent ship, his mother tearily waved back. His adventure is just starting, and he's ready for it.

* * *

The boat ride was only two days, and ended pretty quickly for Silver. Silver got a taxi to Pallet town, where most people go to get their first pokemon. As he got out of the taxi, Silver saw his first real look at Kanto. He loved it.

Silver walked to the Lab, to see two boys choosing their pokemon. Silver walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Silver." the two boys turned to him. the taller one spoke.

"Hi Silver, I'm Gary. I'm gonna be the best pokemon trainer in the world. Right Red?" Gary asked.

"Sure you are. but it doesn't matter. c'mon, lets go battle outside!" Gary agreed. The two boys ran outside to fight their pokemon.

"Hello, Silver. I got a call you were going to be here. I wasn't sure if you were going to come or not. But Red and Gary already choose their pokemon, so it looks like your stuck with Charmander. Would you like to nickname Charmander?" the man said. "Oh, I'm professor Oak by the way."

"Um, sure. I'll nickname you... Fireball. Welcome to the club, fireball!" Silver said, running out the door, leaving Professor Oak in the building alone.

* * *

"Alright Fireball, there is only two rules to what our journey will be constricted by." Silver said as they stood in front of route 1. "First, we will never catch legendaries. We don't need them. Second, We will only catch the first pokemon we see on each route. Ok?" Silver asked.

Fireball nodded, and they wandered into the first route of the Kanto region. After about an hour of walking, Silver put Fireball into his pokeball. About another of hour of walking continued until Silver saw a big group of Rattata under a huge tree.

Silver caught one with ease. As he decided on a nickname he let Charmander attack and kill as many Rattata as he could. Barbaric? Yes. Normal? Yes.

"I got it! I'll name you Tata." Silver said as he put Tata into his pokeball.

On the rest of the route, Tata and Fireball gained a lot of experiance, much to the happiness of Silver. Their Journey looked like it was going to go well.

* * *

Author's Note: This was so fun writing! I can't wait to continue, and I hope all of the people who read this like it too. I'll probably start doing more stuff down here, but for now this is going to be it.

In party:

Fireball: Charmander, started pokemon.

Tata: Rattata, Route 1.


End file.
